


Bad News

by Quiet_Shadow



Series: My Sentient Pet [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Implied Mpreg, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pets, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something out there captured an handful of Cybertronians and made awful things to them, mutilating them and shaping them into something... different. Something very cat or dog-like in body, but still fully sentient inside, and very distressed by what was done to them.<br/>Cybertron's finest minds are working hard on finding some way to reverse the process, but it will be long, as Perceptor tries to make Swindle understand...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad News

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the TF Fanfic Generator, that gave me Perceptor/Swindle/Pet.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Allusions to torture and painful, nonconsensual reformating into a partial animal frame, hints of noncon/rape, allusion to sticky, implied mpreg and childbirth

It was both a cute and pathetic sight to behold. Cute, because of the triangular ‘ears’ upon the helm, the long prehensile, protoflesh and metal tail and the pawns where fully functional hands had once stood. Pathetic, because it was once a sentient mech, reduced to the status of pet, in more than one sense.

“I’m… really sorry, Swindle. Truly, I am.”

Perceptor reached for the former Decepticon, in an attempt to pet and sooth him, but an angry hiss stopped him. The scientist startled and took a step back. Had Swindle tried this with Ratchet or Ironhide, he would have been sharply rebuked or even… hit. Both had little patience when it came to deal with the… pets quirks. Especially former (they weren’t enemy soldiers anymore, were they?) Decepticon ones. But Perceptor didn’t feel like reprimanding the former Combaticon for this show of defiance and distrust.

Not when the jeep, once a proud mech, had reduced to a shadow of a mech. Transformed, reformatted against his will into this mute, scared and scarred hybrid of a sentient mech and some kind of mechanical feline.

He had been amputated of his comm. and transformation cogs, his vocalizer had been mutilated, his limbs had been reduced in size, his hands and pedes had been refitted into cat-like pawns, his back strut broken and rearranged so he couldn’t stand anymore and was forced to walk on all fours and his bulk had vastly been reduced. Swindle was barely bigger than a Minibot, nowadays.

And that was only the physical changes. Internally… it was a mess. The former Decepticon was now holding parts previously unknown to Cybertronian, but not to organics. Like, the reproductive systems. And what they induced.

And hadn’t it been a shock, for the assembled scientists studying the depth of the changes, to see a couple of subjects/patients give births to more cyberkitten or cyberpuppies-styled mechs…

Pets. Someone out of there in the universe had kidnapped mechs and femmes and turned them into pets. Sentient pets, who kept getting horrified by their new frame and programming, with no way out until Cybertron’s finest minds managed to reverse the process.

Something, Perceptor had to admit with sadness, they wouldn’t be able to do for a very long time.

“I’m so sorry,” he tried again. “But there isn’t a way to reverse the process so far. It was very thorough. Optimus asked several of the best among us to look into the reformat, but… we don’t even know where to start. Changes, cosmetics and internals, are so numerous and complicated we have and hard time tracking them all. And I don’t even want to think about the coding just yet. Perhaps, in time, we will be able to do some good, but I’m afraid you’re struck this way for an unforeseen length of time.”

Another hiss. Perceptor gulped.

“So, you see, I’m afraid that… that your ‘heat’ cycle will hit again soon. I… I talked Prowl about it, he said he could arrange you to spend it with Onslaught, if you wanted to…” It was a weak attempt at cheering up the mech under his care, he knew. For Swindle, it would be yet another orn of not being able to control his body, of being pinned down by another unfortunate victim of this 'pet change' and impregnated, and then giving birth to more abhorrent, mutated sparklings that would or wouldn’t live.

That they would come from one of his former partner/friend/gestalt member didn’t matter. It would be hard, it would be awful and it would be traumatizing.

“I’m sorry,” he tried again.

Swindle didn’t even try to gratify him with a pointed or angry mew. Instead, he glared at him and curled back into a ball, shaking in misery.


End file.
